The Wandering Wolf Girl (Bubble Guppies story)
This story includes one of the Bubble Guppies characters, Deema, in her werewolf costume from the series' episode "Trick-Or-Treat, Mr Grumpfish!". Please note that if you don't like this story, please don't vandalize it. Try to imagine this as if this is an adventure story. Story (The sun was setting and streets start to grow quiet. Pan down to Deema standing a dark alleyway, wearing an orange/yellow-spotted bikini and matching fin. Her Halloween costume consists of a pair of brown werewolf ears, a nose and a ragged dark brown long-sleeved coat that is open to reveal her bare midriff. She "walks" down the alley and stops a bit. She looks up at the sky.) (Cut to her perspective; clouds flew by. They seem to take the shape of a donut. Back to a close-up of her face. She gasped upon hearing something growling. Pan down to her body, one hand put on her grumbling stomach. Another sigh as it quietly gurgles.) * Deema: So hungry... (Back to her.) Well, I better get home. --- (Cut to a patch of night sky, then pan down to behind Deema. Cut to a close-up of her concentrated expression. Back to the sky; the stars create constellations of donuts. Back to her, now putting on an irritated look as a growl is heard from down south. Tilt down and stop at an extreme close-up of her gurgling tummy. Zoom in slowly as it continues. Back to Deema; she giggles slightly and eyes the roaring stomach. More gurgles come out. She pokes a finger at it, causing it to growl louder. She does this twice, and now moves her finger to her belly button. Close-up of this, then back to her rubbing her stomach. She looks around and finds that she's near a bus stop. Shortly, the bus comes over and stops, allowing her to hop aboard.) --- (Deema slouches in her seat; there are only two passengers. Cut to a close-up of Deema's stomach and one of her hand strokes it as it growls with increasing hunger. She looks out the window to find something to keep her mind off of food. Most restaurants the bus passes by seems to make her tummy growl louder every few seconds. Deema sighs, rubbing her stomach, which continuously growls throughout the entire ride.) (An hour has passed, and the bus stops near Deema's house. The girl gets up from her seat, thanked the bus driver before getting off. Her stomach begins to growl as she watches the bus leave. Now she swam off.) (Dissolve to her in her backyard, laying on her back and on the grass. Deema slowly rubs her stomach; close-up of this as it growls and gurgles. Back to Deema again; her tummy continues to let out several glorps, bubbling, and gurgles. They grew louder to the point where it scares the birds away, and can be heard from a few feet away. That's how hungry she is. Another close-up of her still-empty growling stomach as she rubs it, attempting to calm it down. Back to Deema; she pokes it several times. Doing so gives her the result of hearing more boisterous glorps and growls.) (Cut to a patch of night sky as a donut falls from nowhere. It falls flat onto the picnic table. She looks at it with surprise. Cut to a close-up of the donut, it was vanilla and chocolate donut with strawberry icing on top. Her tummy growls louder; Deema gasps happily as she raises a hand to take it. Her tummy gurgles as she took a bite out of it. More glorps and growls come out. Cut to an overhead shot of Deema and zoom in on her stomach as it gurgles quietly. Back to the blonde; a grin appears on her face as she eats more of the donut.) The end. Category:Stories Category:Gurgly tummy episodes Category:Episodes